<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nice To Meet You by rzqrtz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213052">Nice To Meet You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rzqrtz/pseuds/rzqrtz'>rzqrtz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Story of Seasons: Pioneers of Olive Town</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But This Fic Isn't About Him, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, I'm Sure Damon's a Sweetheart, There Are Bound to be Some Inconsistencies, This Game is Unreleased at the Time of Writing, apologies in advance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rzqrtz/pseuds/rzqrtz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The new farmer moves into town, after a long day of introductions a warm cup of coffee is exactly what she needs.</p>
<p>This was posted for Femslash February Day 4 (February 4th)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaire/Female Story of Seasons Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nice To Meet You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am fucking exhausted</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Holly is exhausted. She just moved into Olive Town late last night and has been meeting her neighbours all day. She looks at the address list and scribbles a check next to Damon, Bridget, Patrica and George’s names. She had only really gotten a chance to speak with Damon though. She doesn’t know him well enough to call </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>unpleasant but calling their interaction unpleasant would be far more than an understatement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun had already begun to set by the time she arrived at the animal shop’s doorstep so under the cusp of the roof she didn’t notice Damon sitting on the fence surrounding the building. She could smell him of course, he had been smoking, one of Holly’s most hated vices and when he blew smoke in her face and stepped closer to her into the lamplight she had inhaled the overwhelming scent of liberally applied drug store cologne.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had begun to cough and hack, not only was there smoke literally just in her face, but the overwhelming mixture of terrible smells that really only belonged in a high school boys locker room from like the 50’s were immediately overwhelming. Trying to be polite though she quickly quieted herself and tried to keep her smile from looking too much like a grimace and had outstretched her hand to Damon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He ignored it. Holly had recovered quickly though and introduced herself. She already knew Damon's name from having met his dad George earlier that day but she had expected an introduction out of common decency. She was graced with no such words, instead he had just grunted, stomped out his light, mumbled “See you around.” and walked back inside. At that point she had no desire to go into the house and meet the other members of the household (although she’d later find out that Bridget is a sweetheart and Patrica an amazing storyteller) so she turned around and went to the last place on her list. The small bistro a block down that Blaire lives in the attic of.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Holly gets there she sees the neon sign flashing </span>
  <em>
    <span>CLOSED</span>
  </em>
  <span> and slouches. She had hoped to meet everyone today and get to cleaning up the farm tomorrow bright and early. Whatever, she can have breakfast here tomorrow then work on a good full stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s turning to walk back to her farm when the door jingles and a girl with big blond hair, Blaire, opens the door. “Ah, hello! You’re the new farmer moving in, right?” She pauses, seemingly to catch her breath then continues with slightly rosy cheeks “Sorry, I look like a bit of a mess, I was about to turn in for tonight but if you want to come in I can make you a cup of coffee and I had curry for dinner so if you haven’t ate you can have some!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Holly wouldn’t necessarily consider Blaire’s current appearance ‘a bit of a mess’, sure she’s in pajama pants and an oversized </span>
  <em>
    <span>Twilight</span>
  </em>
  <span> shirt but she’s still one of the most breathtaking women Holly has ever seen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to intrude!” Blaire beckons Holly in with a shake of the head and a smile though so she follows her in and sits on one of the stools at the counter. The entire place has this tacky 50’s feel, there’s even a jukebox in the corner, yet somehow the place has an overall charming vibe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All those introductions must have been exhausting, what kind of coffee do you want? It’s on the house.” Like a child Holly’s drawn to the milkshakes advertised on a little board on the counter but she doesn’t want to be rude so she asks for four sugars. While Blaire works on the coffee Holly takes a moment to close her eyes and rest for a moment. Over the rumble of the machine Blaire begins to speak “Have you met everyone yet?” Her voice has this calming honey like quality that soothes away all the stress Holly was feeling after meeting with Damon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve met everyone but Patrica and Bridget, I dropped by their place before coming here but after running into Damon at the door I ended up coming straight here without going inside.” Blaire grumbles something and brings coffee over to Holly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need me to tell him to be nice? I know he seems like a real jerk, which, like, he totally is, but he’s a nice jerk, y’know? He’ll warm up to you, promise.” Holly takes a sip of the coffee and tries not to think about Damon. She’s sure he’s a good person, probably just caught him at a bad time, but that was really not what she needed at nine PM on a work night. “Do you want some curry? I can warm some up for you.” Holly shakes her head, she’ll be good with just the coffee, then she should head home so she can get up early tomorrow morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The coffee isn’t very bitter which Holly appreciates, it’s rich and just the right temperature. It’s incredibly calming. “Do you like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Twilight</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” The conversation has lulled and Holly wants to hear Blaire’s voice again so she brings up the only topic her sleep muddled brain can think of.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaire flushes bright red and shakes her head fervently “No! Damon got it for me because he’s a prick and thinks I need a constant reminder of my Twilight phase.” Holly is willing to give Damon at least a couple more chances, Blaire seems like a sweetheart so Damon can’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Holly finishes up her coffee and leaves the cafe. Blaire cleans up then collapses upstairs on her bed, she pulls out her phone and sends off a text to her best friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You: Asshole</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You: You didn’t tell me the new girl was pretty</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damon: You should be thanking me for scaring her off to your place before you went to bed</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You: What the hell did you do???</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>